isla de amor
by Patty Cullen Masen
Summary: El millonario hecho a sí mismo Edward Cullen ha recorrido un largo camino para salir de la pobreza, pero su corazón es de piedra. No puede ofrecerle a Bella Swan su amor, sólo su mundo: comidas caras, avión privado, relaciones con los ricos y poderoso
1. prologo

**Prólogo**

Edward cullen contempló el puerto de Seattle recordando su llegada allí con Emmet McCartney una década antes. Las cosas eran muy distintas entonces. Todo lo que poseía cabía en la destrozada bolsa de lona que llevaba. Aún conservaba aquella bolsa en el fondo de su armario, tras los trajes de diseño y la ropa de marca. Era un pequeño recordatorio del lugar de donde provenía, y al que nunca volvería.

Estaban seguros de que aquél era el lugar donde empezar su nueva vida, el que los mantendría alejados de las calles de Atenas. Y tenían razón.

Dos muchachos griegos de los barrios bajos habían levantado un imperio valorado en miles de millones de dólares. Cenaban en los mejores restaurantes, viajaban en aviones privados y se relacionaban con las personas más ricas y poderosas del mundo. Había cumplido sus sueños y más. Y Emmet se había enamorado y casado.

Aunque todo el mundo le consideraba de trato más agradable que Emmet, a él no le había sorprendido que Emmet encontrase la bendición de la vida doméstica primero. De hecho no estaba seguro de que él fuera a encontrarla alguna vez, más bien lo contrario. Podía suceder que algún día se casara, pero sería otra transacción comercial más. Lo mismo que como había sido concebido él.

Había aprendido pronto que una sonrisa era una máscara más efectiva que una cara inexpresiva, pero sólo era eso... una máscara.

Su corazón se había vuelto de piedra mucho tiempo antes, aunque guardaba ese secreto tan bien como todos los demás. Secretos que jamás verían la luz.

Ni siquiera Neo conocía la verdad sobre su doloroso pasado. Su amigo y socio creía que había tenido una infancia similar a la suya antes de que se hubieran conocido en el orfanato. Emmet no podía imaginar nada peor que su propia infancia y Edward quería que siguiera pensando así. El dolor y la vergüenza de su pasado no tenían sitio en la nueva vida que él mismo se había hecho.

Emmet había odiado el orfanato. Sin embargo, una vez que Edward había aceptado que su madre no iba a ir a buscarlo, el orfanato había sido el primer paso para olvidar una vida con la que quería poner distancia. A su padre no le había importado vender los «favores» de su madre junto a los de las demás mujeres que «trabajaban» para él en un negocio que suplementaba los ingresos que proporcionaba el olivar familiar. Y el hijo ilegítimo resultado de «compartir la mercancía» no tenía ningún interés para él.

Cuando su madre lo había dejado en el orfanato para poder llevar una vida lejos del burdel de su padre, él al principio, ingenuo, había pensado que iría a buscarlo. La había echado de menos y llorado y rezado para que volviera. Unas semanas después, así había sido. De visita. Por mucho que él había llorado para que lo llevara con ella, se había vuelto a marchar sin él.

Le había costado unas cuantas visitas, pero al final se había dado cuenta de que él ya no era parte de la vida de su madre. Y ella había dejado de ser parte de la suya. Lo que para un niño pequeño, apenas con la edad de ir al colegio, había sido como una liberación frente a ser el hijo de una fulana. Un huérfano, al fin y al cabo, no tenía pasado.

Había aprendido a ocultar el suyo. A todo el mundo.

Se habría quedado en el orfanato hasta que terminara el colegio, pero el monstruo cuya sangre corría por sus venas había decidido que un hijo ilegítimo era mejor que ningún hijo. Y había tenido que escapar. Su mejor amigo se había ido con él y habían vivido en las calles de Atenas hasta que habían tenido edad para subirse en un barco mercante. Hecho que Emmet consideraba su primer paso hacia una nueva vida, la vida que disfrutaban en ese momento. Pero Edward sabía que su largo viaje había empezado mucho antes.

La sencilla verdad era, por duro que pareciera Emmet, que por dentro, Edward era de frío mármol en comparación.


	2. capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

DÓNDE vamos a soltar las bombas?

Bella Swan alzó la cabeza al escuchar la pregunta en una aguda voz infantil. La criatura de pelo negro, que no tendría más de cinco años, miraba al auxiliar de vuelo con gran interés.

–No tiene aún muy claro que no todos los aviones son de guerra –dijo su madre con un punto de vergüenza–. Su abuelo lo llevó a un museo de aviación y se quedó enamorado del B-52.

Se volvió hacia su hijo y se lo explicó de un modo que dejaba claro que no era la primera vez que iba en avión a visitar a sus abuelos. El chico no pareció muy convencido hasta que el auxiliar confirmó lo que le había dicho su madre. Pareció decepcionado y Belle tuvo que reprimir la risa.

No hacía mucho tiempo que su más profundas esperanzas incluían estar en la exasperante posición de esa madre. Esos sueños habían muerto al tiempo que su matrimonio y lo había aceptado, pero aún sentía una punzada en el corazón en momentos así.

Soñar con hijos no tenía sentido en su actual situación. Se recostó en el asiento y se concentró en el zumbido del avión para tranquilizarse. No funcionó. A pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos, su corazón latía cada vez más deprisa anticipando el aterrizaje en Atenas. No podía dejar de mirar por la ventanilla.

Durante horas habían atravesado un manto de nubes con algún claro ocasional que les había permitido ver los Alpes. Había pasado ya tiempo y sabía que debían de estar casi llegando a Atenas. Quedaba menos de una hora para verlo. A Edwad Cullen. Su jefe y compañero de cama.

Estaba más que ligeramente entusiasmada por verlo en su lugar de nacimiento. Además, ¿quién podía no querer visitar el paraíso?

Porque ahí era donde se dirigían después, una isla griega que en tiempos había sido el lugar de vacaciones de una familia fabulosamente rica. El patriarca de la familia la había vendido a la corporación Cullen & McCarty. Edward y Emmet pensaban convertirla en un centro de spa con todos los lujos. Y le habían dado a ella el contrato completo del diseño de interiores.

Estaba más que emocionada por que se hubiera contado con ella desde el principio en un proyecto de ese tamaño. Sería un empujón para su negocio, al mismo tiempo que una satisfacción personal en el plano creativo. Aun así, su anticipación era fundamentalmente por el hombre que la esperaba allí. Había pasado las últimas seis semanas echándolo de menos con una intensidad que le había dado miedo. No debería depender emocionalmente tanto de un hombre que era sólo una especie de amante. Tenían una relación sexual, pero no romántica. Sólo eran compañeros de cama. Debería haber sido sencillo. Así ella habría sabido cómo manejar la relación. Pero también eran amigos. Buenos amigos. La clase de amigos que se veían una vez a la semana antes de dar rienda suelta a su pasión. Esos contactos se incrementaban cuando estaban en la misma ciudad. Y para complicar más las cosas, encima era su jefe.

Bueno, una especie de jefe. Su empresa había contratado a su firma de diseño para varios proyectos en los últimos dos años, pero ese proyecto era de lejos el más grande. Él sería ya su jefe si ella hubiera aceptado. Le había ofrecido un contrato con unas ventajas que habían sido difíciles de rechazar, pero ella no quería trabajar para nadie. Otra vez no. No después de haber perdido a su marido y su empleo de un golpe sólo seis meses antes de conseguir el primer contrato con la empresa de Edward. Entonces se había hecho la promesa de no volver a ser tan vulnerable.

Había pensado que casarse con Arthur Bellingham le daría la estabilidad que anhelaba y esa familia con la que soñaba. Había sucedido exactamente lo contrario. Art había triturado sus sentimientos antes de hacer pedazos su vida. No volvería a pasar por algo así jamás.

Ni siquiera por Edward. Y no porque el magnate griego le hubiera pedido el matrimonio, ni siquiera un compromiso. Simplemente un trabajo asalariado. Eso era todo.

Si quería algo más, desde luego no lo iba a decir. Además hasta las últimas semanas de separación ni siquiera se lo había reconocido a sí misma. Decírselo a él no era una carta que pensase jugar. No cuando eso seguramente supondría el fin de su amistad con sexo. Y seguramente también de su amistad.

Edward esperaba a Bella cerca de la cinta de equipajes. No la había visto en seis semanas. Había estado trabajando en el Medio Oeste y sabía que, si no le hubiera ofrecido el trabajo de Grecia no la habría visto en otros dos meses o más.

No era que no fuera la mejor diseñadora de interiores para ese trabajo, pero ese proyecto era lo más grande que había hecho hasta entonces. Sabía que podía hacerlo. Y tampoco tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie por su decisión. Era una de las ventajas de ser el jefe. La única persona que podría tener algo que decir, y sólo porque trabajaban juntos en ese proyecto por primera vez en años, era su mejor amigo y socio, Emmet.

Pero ese hombre estaba metido hasta el cuello en los preparativos de su boda, estaba tan preocupado por todos los detalles, que Edward estaba sorprendido porque no le hubiera pedido que le diseñaran un edificio expresamente para su boda.

Un grupo de pasajeros se acercó a la cinta y eso trajo de vuelta al presente a Edward. Buscó la preciosa cabeza marron de Bella entre la multitud. Allí estaba, mirando a un niño pequeño que hablaba animadamente con su madre. El traje azul que se llevaba realzaba sus curvas de un modo delicioso, mientras al mismo tiempo resultaba elegante. Aun así dudó que fuera de una marca de diseño.

El negocio de Bella aún se movía a un nivel que le permitía escasos lujos en ropa y un apartamento poco más grande que un armario. Le había ofrecido un empleo que le hubiera permitido tener un nivel de vida más alto, pero ella lo había rechazado. Dos veces. Esa mujer era testaruda. E independiente.

Se preguntó si también rechazaría una excursión de compras por Atenas.

Ella alzó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron. En sus labios se dibujó una bonita sonrisa. Esa mirada lo golpeó como un puñetazo en el pecho.

Sintió que la sonrisa que esbozaba era mucho más sincera que la mayoría de las que normalmente fingía. No era que quisiera ocultar que se alegraba de verla. Se habían caído bien cuando la había contratado para reformar las oficinas principales de Cullen & McCarty un par de años atrás. Su amistad había ido creciendo desde entonces. Añadirle un sexo fenomenal a su relación sólo la había mejorado, al menos desde su punto de vista.

De hecho, Bella había sido la razón por la que había animado a Emmet a desarrollar intereses fuera de empresa, y a profundizar en su amistad con Rosalie Hale, la famosa y solitaria pianista. La cosa había funcionado mejor para Emmet de lo que podía haber imaginado. Y estaba feliz por él, muy feliz. Sin embargo le resultaba increíble, si era sincero. Emmet enamorado. Sacudió la cabeza. Sexo y amistad eran una cosa, el amor era mucho más.

Bella alzó las cejas y lo miró con gesto interrogativo.

–Nada –movió él los labios.

Cuando llegó a su altura, la abrazó. Sus suaves curvas eran tan agradables, que la excitación que había experimentado desde que se había despertado esa mañana y había pensado que la vería ese día, subió unos cuantos grados.

–Parece que me has echado de menos –dijo ella con una risita sensual y el humor en los ojos.

Aunque irritado por parecer un adolescente sin experiencia, soltó una carcajada y dijo:

–Sí.

–¿Cuándo tienes la primera reunión con el arquitecto?

–Pasado mañana.

–Pero si me has dicho que yo tenía que llegar hoy.

–Necesitas descansar.

–Levantar un negocio siempre es agotador.

Se encogió de hombros porque no podía disentir. Los primeros diez años en los que Emmet y él habían amasado su fortuna, había trabajado fines de semana y jornadas interminables y no habían tenido una tarde libre. Después, las cosas habían mejorado un poco, aunque siempre había mucho que hacer

Después de conocer a Bella había empezado a salir de la oficina a las seis en lugar de a las ocho, pero seguía sin tomarse mucho tiempo libre. Ella le había parecido agotada la última vez que habían hablado por teléfono, y había decidido que se tomara un descanso, de un modo u otro.

–Así es, pero creo que te vendrán bien dos días en

Atenas.

–¿Quieres decir que podemos hacer turismo antes de sumergirnos en el trabajo?

–Exacto. Había pensado que considerases los dos próximos días como un tiempo de recopilación de información. Queremos que las instalaciones reflejen el ambiente de la isla, pero también la cultura griega.

–¿Ambiente? Pensaba que era una isla privada. Vacía.

–La familia alquilaba la tierra para pequeñas casitas de pescadores y para algunas granjas, así tenían productos de la huerta y olivares.

–Oh, eso es perfecto para lo que queréis hacer.

–Eso he pensado yo –le gustaba lo en sintonía que estaban.

–Me alegro de tener algo de tiempo para conocer la zona. Me gusta que mis diseños reflejen lo positivo de las características locales.

–Lo sé y estoy seguro de que ya has investigado mucho sobre cultura griega.

Ya lo había hecho cuando se habían conocido para, como le había explicado ella, poder entender mejor a Emmet y a él. No sabía si eso la había ayudado mucho, Emmet y él habían salido de Grecia muchos años antes. Pero no podía negar que Bella lo había captado de un modo como no había hecho nadie. Y la reforma de sus oficinas había sido perfecta.

–Nada puede reemplazar la experiencia personal sobre el terreno.

–Cierto –se apoyó en él y sonrió–, pero no sabía que tendría el lujo de hacerlo –lo miró y él se encogió de hombros–. No te creas que soy tan ingenua de pensar que tú no tienes tu propia agenda. Una que incluye montones de tiempo entre las sábanas. Eres un manipulador, ¿lo sabías?

–¿Es eso algo malo?

–¿En este caso? No, definitivamente no.

Eso era algo que apreciaba mucho de ella. Bella Madison era una joya entre las mujeres, un diamante que no requería el pulido de una relación para brillar. A diferencia de la silenciosa Rose de Emmet, Bella no se hacía ilusiones de romances o de amor. Disfrutaba de su cuerpo como él del de ella. Nada de laberintos sentimentales. Porque, a diferencia de Emmet, él no tenía amor que dar.

–Vamos a recoger tu maleta y después al hotel. Es un spa.

–¿Espiando a la competencia?

–Por supuesto –cedió al deseo y la besó.

–Sólo que en la ciudad –le brillaban los ojos por el beso–, por lo que no puede esperar ofrecer lo que ofrecerá la isla de Cullen y McCarty.

–No tendría sentido hacer algo nuevo si no podemos ofrecer algo que nadie ofrece.

La azul mirada de ella se detuvo en sus labios unos segundos, después parpadeó y pareció comprender lo que había dicho.

–Superando siempre lo esperado.

–¿Y tú no?

–Eh, hay más de una razón por la que somos buenos amigos.

–Más que esto, dirás –se frotó contra ella.

–Eres peligroso –dio un paso atrás y miró en dirección de lo que su chaqueta ocultaba a otras miradas–. Creo que es urgente que lleguemos al hotel.

–¿Estás cansada? ¿Tienes que meterte en la cama?

–Trae mi maleta, Edward –dijo con una mirada que decía que ella deseaba lo mismo.

–Encantado, _agapimenos_.

–No empieces con el griego a menos que quieras que arda aquí mismo –advirtió ella.

–Me gusta vivir al límite.

Miró a la cinta del equipaje y él se volvió y empezó a buscar la maleta con estampado de cebra que le había regalado para que no se pareciera a las demás. Sólo había llevado la maleta mediana y la de mano, así que en unos minutos estaban fuera del aeropuerto en un coche alquilado.

–Me gusta... definitivamente supera al Mercedes –dijo ella, acariciando el cuero.

–No hables mal de mi coche. Tiene asientos con calefacción y son muy útiles en los inviernos de Seattle. Además un descapotable no sería muy lógico en aquel clima –pero se alegró de que le gustara el coche, quería mimarla, ya que ella no se mimaba nunca.

–Bueno –acarició el techo–. ¿Vas a hacerlo descapotable?

–Claro –pulsó un botón y el techo desapareció.

Arrancó y salieron del aparcamiento. Cruzaron Atenas en dirección al hotel conduciendo con soltura al modo de allí. Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió a carcajadas.

–Oh, me gusta esto. ¿De verdad tenemos dos días para nosotros

–Así es.

–Gracias, Edward –le acarició una pierna.

El placer por la caricia y la gratitud que notó en su voz lo inundó. Con una mujer independiente como ella había sido un riesgo programar unas vacaciones sin consultarlo con ella. Aunque lo llamase investigación.

–¿Para qué están los amigos?

–¿Es eso lo que somos, sólo amigos? –preguntó sin parecer especialmente preocupada.

Así que no le entró el pánico.

–En mi mundo no hay nada por encima de la auténtica amistad.

–Lo comprendo. Todos mis así llamados amigos, me abandonaron cuando dejé a Art. Me di cuenta entonces de que sólo los movía el interés.

–¿Aunque él te engañara? –preguntó disgustado.

–Art no era el único que creía en ese viejo dicho que siempre tenía en la boca.

–¿Cuál?

–Que todos los hombres son infieles. Pero yo no iba a seguir casada con un hombre que pensaba que la infidelidad era tan inevitable como las mareas.

–Sabes que yo pienso que tomaste la decisión adecuada divorciándote de ese canalla.

–Yo también, pero por desgracia, ese canalla dirige una de las más exitosas firmas de diseño de Nueva York.

–De ahí que te mudaras a Seattle.

–Exacto. No había sitio para los dos en la Gran Manzana –sonrió triste.

El mal nacido con el que había estado casada había hecho todo lo posible por sacarla del mundo del diseño. Edward le había devuelto el favor y Très Bon ya no tenía la posición de prestigio que ocupaba antes. La palabra de Arthur Bellingham podía mover las aguas de la ciudad, pero Edward Cullen mandaba olas lo bastante grandes para llegar a la comunidad internacional.

El desgraciado que había hecho todo lo posible por hundir a Bella, estaba en la cuesta abajo de la loma de los negocios. Art sólo se daría cuenta de que estaba en un cenagal cuando llegara al fondo. Edward no se lo había dicho nunca, por supuesto. Ella no había estado expuesta a su vena despiadada y no había razón para que eso cambiara.

–Bueno, me alegro de que vinieras a Seattle –dijo él.

–Yo también –se quitó la chaqueta dejando a la vista una camiseta de seda que permitía ver que no llevaba sujetador–. Tengo un círculo de amigos mucho mejor.

–¿Alguno más que yo? –dijo casi conmocionado al ver los pezones dibujarse en la fina tela.

Se obligó a concentrarse en el endiablado tráfico de Atenas para no tener que fantasear con su cuerpo en una cama de hospital. Tampoco podía soportar pensar en ponerla a ella en peligro.

–No seas listo –le dio una palmada en la pierna–. Tengo más amigos.

–Dime uno.

–Alice.

–Es tu asistente.

–Tengo amigos –insistió–. Hay una razón por la que no estoy disponible todas las noches.

Algo que en el fondo no le gustaba, pero dejó pasar el tema.

Normalmente Bella se daba cuenta hasta del más mínimo detalle de sus alrededores, siempre a la búsqueda de algo que incluir en sus diseños. Sin embargo, apenas notó los tonos tierra ultramodernos y sencillos del lujoso spa que había elegido Edward. Estaba demasiado ocupada en las facciones de él, tenía hambre de verlo, saborearlo, sentirlo.

El último mes y medio había sido más duro que ninguna otra separación. Al menos para ella. Quizá también para él, si el número de llamadas tenía algo que ver. Habían pasado periodos separados, pero no tan largos desde que habían empezado a mantener relaciones sexuales con regularidad seis meses atrás. Aun así no era como si fueran una pareja. Eran amigos, que también eran pareja sexual informal. Al menos eso era lo que se había repetido desde que había sobrepasado ese límite hacía nueve meses.

Esa primera vez había pensado que sería la única, algo para aliviar la tensión sexual que había ido creciendo entre ellos. Se había equivocado.

No habían vuelto a pasar a lo físico hasta tres meses después, pero desde ese momento tenían encuentros sexuales varias veces a la semana. Cuando él había vuelto a decirle que veía el sexo simplemente como una actividad física para liberar estrés, ella se había dicho a sí misma que no estaba lista para una relación de compromiso y que las cosas estaban muy bien así. Art había minado realmente su capacidad para confiar y tenía un negocio que poner en marcha. No tenía tiempo para una relación a tiempo completo.

El único problema era que ya no sabía si se creía su propia retórica. Su optimismo natural hacía todo lo posible para superar su doloroso aprendizaje sobre cómo eran los hombres, pero que tuviera ese diálogo interior decía mucho de cómo estaban las cosas, pensó.

Había tenido mucho cuidado de no pedir a Edward promesas que podría quebrantar, o hacer compromisos para los que no estaba preparada.

Pero en las últimas seis semanas se había dado cuenta de que los sentimientos no se acallaban con acuerdos, verbales o de otra clase. Rechazar el compromiso no hacía que su corazón dejara de anhelar la seguridad que eso significaba. Tampoco evitaba que viviera como si lo hubiera hecho.

Había echado de menos a Edward más de lo que pensaba que fuera posible y en ese momento lo que más deseaba era abrazarlo y empaparse de su esencia.

Él parecía desear lo mismo. No había dejado de tocarla desde el aeropuerto. Había apoyado la mano en su pierna mientras no cambiaba de marcha y la había llevado de la cintura todo el camino hasta la habitación.

–Ya estamos –abrió la puerta con una reverencia.

La suite reflejaba la decoración minimalista del vestíbulo, pero su espacio hablaba de lujo.

–Esto es más grande que mi apartamento.

–Mi armario es más grande que tu piso –dijo poco impresionado.

Sonrió por la verdad de esas palabras.

Por lo excitado que había notado que estaba cuando la había abrazado en el aeropuerto, había esperado que la poseyera contra la puerta con un mínimo de preliminares. Pero eso no sucedió.

Dejó sus maletas a un lado y después la tomó en sus brazos de un modo que la hizo sentirse más querida que sólo deseada. Desechó rápidamente esa idea.

–¿Qué vas a hacer?

–Malcriarte un poco más.

–¿Sí? Podría acostumbrarme a esto –bromeó ella.

No se preocupó de responder, pero no pareció molesto con la perspectiva. Algo nada bueno para los extraños sentimientos por los que ella había pasado antes. Pero una cosa que podía decir de Edward era que, ni como jefe ni como compañero de cama, escatimaba en nada.

A pesar de su evidente deseo, en lugar de mostrarse impaciente, la dejó suavemente en la gran cama y pareció decidido a reencontrarse con cada faceta de su cuerpo. La volvió loca con su reticencia mientras le preguntaba por todo lo que había pasado desde que no se veían.

Después de que le preguntara otra ver por su experiencia en el Medio Oeste, se echó a reír.

–Edward, hemos hablado casi a diario. No sé qué no he podido contarte.

–Era sólo curiosidad –casi se ruborizó ligeramente.

–Sabes lo que hago en el trabajo. Lo he hecho para tu empresa con frecuencia.

–¿Te gusta el Medio Oeste más que Seattle? –preguntó curioso.

–¿Estás de broma?

Su expresión le dijo claramente que no lo estaba.

–Me encanta Seattle. La energía de esa ciudad es asombrosa –y él estaba allí.

–Está bien saberlo.

De pronto todas sus preguntas tuvieron sentido.

–Ya lo sabías.


End file.
